warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chimera Prologue/@comment-49.204.222.29-20181015153529
I am playing in console, but I have watched the videos for this quest and imao the line which ballas says "they killed their potential allies" is the most important of all, if referenced through the quests Vors prize: The Lotus awakens the tenno when the sentients are forgotten in most parts of the origin system and orders her "beloved children" to kill the people who could potentially use the tenno to become stronger. Once awake and everyother infestation quest: The Lotus is worried about the infestation as it could overrun the system and possibly be the biggest threat to sentients, especially after it infects machines and creates ships. We Tenno mindlessly follow her with the mirage of "peace" Natah and The Second Dreams : The Lotus stops Hunhow from doing something against her plan by exposing her or completing it way too early. She saves the tenno instead of killing the devil beacause she was living right below the resovoir, where she found out about the existance of kuva and its benefit to sentients, and she had known that the orokin use and store kuva and knows that the grineer queens are orokin, so she needs the tenno TWW: The Lotus brings the tenno in direct contact with the queens, so she could benefit from it but accidently unlocks a part of the tennos potential which she didn't want, which was why the focus system was given so we could rely on it always, like an extra wheel for your cycle. But it also brings out the man in the wall. Chains of harrow : The Lotus is ignorant and doesn't accept the man in the walls existence, as she is a sentient and therefore ignorant to the things in the void which make it mysterious as she cant verify them without putting the tenno in danger who are still useful to her. The Sacrifice: She has umbra destroyed because not only was he physically stronger than the orokin before his transformation, but because he developed very anti sentient powers as shown in the opening scene . Otherwise ballas would have incarcerated umbra again. Also she saves ballas as he has knowledge of the orokin weaponry which posed a serious threat in the ol war The Lotus's mission: Weaken the remnants of the orokin empire who together can fight the sentients by pitting them against one another. this way she she used the tenno to destroy the ones who could help them to save the system(Vor,raptors hyena pack ambulas, etc) The kuva fortress is definitely the first target, as it is virtuall alone and cannot take the full sentient army alone. Also, Lotus disabled their cannon in the Assault mission game mode. We use the railjacks to defend the fortress. Cetus is also going to be attacked, and we have to protect the gates. The Orb Vallis is unclear, and the man in the wall too. imao the man in the wall is either sympathetic to us or hates us as we have bits and pieces of his power in us. Just share ur thoughts plz.